


Если хочешь совершить преступление, убедись, что захватил с собой бутылочку сакэ

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинтоки, подчиненный Хиджикаты, по заданию втирается в доверие к Такасуги</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если хочешь совершить преступление, убедись, что захватил с собой бутылочку сакэ

В кафе было шумно: хотя на часах еще только три пополудни, все места уже были заняты, а официантка выглядела невероятно уставшей. Гинтоки сидел, покачиваясь на стуле, и смотрел, как быстро она бегала от стойки к клиентам и обратно. Короткая юбка позволяла оценить стройные, натренированные ноги, а блузка была расстегнута на одну лишнюю пуговицу – видимо, в расчете на то, что фартук прикроет глубокий разрез. Напрасная надежда – каждый раз при развороте Гинтоки имел удовольствие созерцать округлую грудь и розовое кружево бюстгальтера.  
– Так вот, я и говорю, что в этой песне смысла – ноль. Вся суть в том, что малолетние фанаты тащатся от того, как она, совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях, ругается на сцене! – Бансай равнодушно пожал плечами и потянулся к плееру переключить песню.  
– Отдай, – Такасуги протянул руку и выразительно посмотрел на Бансая. Взгляд, надо сказать, был внушительным, даже несмотря на то, что видеть он мог всего одним глазом. Но Бансай не зря был не только членом банды Кихейтай, но и продюсером девочки-подростка. У Бансая был иммунитет на взгляды. Иммунитет с большой буквы “И” и твердой “Т” на конце, который позволил ему невозмутимо вытянуть пустую руку вперед и показать Такасуги средний палец.  
– Окей, – голос Такасуги не дрогнул, скорее, наоборот замедлился и стал глубже, тяжелее. Гинтоки отвлекся от созерцания официантки и качнулся вперед, увлекшись разворачивающимся прямо у него на глазах представлением. Такасуги выхватил из рукава перочинный ножик, да так быстро, что кроме Гинтоки этого никто и не заметил, перегнулся через стол и полоснул лезвием по проводу. Замерли все – замер Гинтоки, не успев вытащить палец из носа, замер Хенпейта, так и не перелистнув страницу журнала, замерла Матако, даже Низо замер, так и не воспользовавшись своим освежающим ментоловым спреем. Мир вокруг стола на пару секунд погрузился в анабиоз.  
– Ну вот и славно, теперь можем продолжить разговор, – мирно произнес Такасуги, устраиваясь на стуле поудобнее.  
– На какие только жертвы ради вас не пойдешь, – Бансай вздохнул и безразлично повертел в руках остатки провода. – Надеюсь, в следующий раз вы не отрежете мне уши, чтобы я внимательнее вас слушал?  
– Наш мир так изменчив, кто знает, что случится в следующую секунду, – Такасуги пожал плечами. – Так что ты там говорил о своей подопечной?  
– Мне тоже нравится, как ругается эта маленькая девочка. А еще её стилист подбирает просто потрясающие наряды. Если бы я был у власти, то обязательно внес бы на рассмотрение закон, по которому все юные девушки были обязаны в целях торжества феминизма, носить юбки выше колена, – Хенпейта перелистнул страницу журнала о моде и вздрогнул под тяжелым взглядом человека в форме, демонстрирующего новую модель брюк.  
– Такой хороший журнал испортили, – тяжело вздохнул он и отодвинул его от себя.  
– Отвали, – цыкнула Матако сквозь зубы. – Нечего свою порнографию другим людям подсовывать. Педофил!  
– Не педофил, а феминист, юная леди! – он еще что-то продолжил говорить, пытаясь объяснить свою гражданскую позицию, но Гинтоки уже не слушал, погрузившись в собственные мысли о том, что среди преступников было слишком много талантливых людей – таких, как он сам, – и что такие таланты тратились на порой катастрофически ужасающие дела. С другой стороны, зачем клевым парням вообще заморачиваться подобными мелочами, когда вокруг столько прекрасных официанточек.

***

Гинтоки едва передвигал ноги, каждый шаг давался ему с трудом, но он все равно пытался двигаться сам. В животе, казалось, взорвалась граната. Кровь стекала между пальцев, текла по ногам, из-за неё ткань противно липла к коже, и с каждым ударом сердца двигаться становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. Он бы оттолкнул Такасуги, заорал бы – все эта чертова гордость – но получалось только скрипеть зубами и тащить вялое тело вперед.  
Они опустились на землю – вместе. Гинтоки прижал руки к животу сильнее и оскалился, пытаясь очаровательно улыбнуться.  
– Ну вот и все. Теперь ты можешь быть спокоен – твоя душа обязательно попадет в рай, – он закашлялся. – За помощь ближнему, – слова толкались в горле, присыхали к языку и противным медным послевкусием оседали на губах. Такасуги поморщился.  
– Еще чего не хватало. Или это такой намек, что мне стоит тебя прикончить? Даже не мечтай, – он вытянулся рядом, положив одну руку под голову Гинтоки и пытаясь второй помочь ему зажать рану. – Скоро приедет Бансай. Бансай приедет и подлатает тебя, – он неловко повернулся, и Гинтоки показалось, будто в его глазах промелькнуло что-то, похожее на сострадание.  
– Ага. Перевяжет одной из своих струн, и у меня атрофируется нижняя половина тела. Слушай, Шинске, может, отвезешь меня в больницу? Пожалуйста, отвези меня в больницу. Я же здесь загнусь, – голос предательски дрожал в ритм с пульсирующими краями раны. – Сдохну здесь ни за хрен собачий, Шинске…  
– Заткнись, – Такасуги схватил его за волосы, вцепился, как умирающий в стакан воды, и вдруг улыбнулся. – Разве не романтичнее умереть в объятиях друга, чем в белой больничной палате рядом с какой-нибудь старой наседкой? Да я сто пудов симпатичнее любой из местных медсестер.  
– Блядь, – выдохнул Гинтоки и откинул голову назад – ногам стало холодно. Холод сантиметр за сантиметром пробиралась выше, от лодыжек по икрам, коленям. – А что, если я останусь без члена? Что, если заполучу заражение крови? Ты хоть знаешь, когда здесь в последний раз убирались? Здесь вообще были живые люди до нас? – он попытался пошевелить пальцами правой ноги, но никак не мог найти нужный алгоритм, мышцы не желали подчиняться его нелепым приказам.  
– Ну чушь-то не неси. От раны в живот быстро не умирают. Мучаются, страдают – это да, причем страшно страдают, и смерть боится их забрать, потому что тогда эта боль перейдет и к ней. Так что вместо доброй старушки с косой придет добрый дядюшка Бансай и откачает тебя. Будешь совсем как новенький, и болт твой будет работать лучше, чем у какого-нибудь жиголо над юной филиппинской принцессой.  
– Мне… – Гинтоки хотел сказать, что ему страшно, что ему пиздец как страшно, что на Филиппинах нет принцесс, что это его не первая пуля, но каждый раз на грани смерти трясутся поджилки и мир танцует фокстрот, пока он медленно утопает в крови.  
– Да заткнись ты, – вдруг несдержанно выпалил Такасуги, а потом совершенно неожиданно, жадно, зло прижался к его губам своими. Это мало походило на поцелуй, скорее это был “поцелуй вместо удара” – так бы сказал Гинтоки, если бы мог говорить.  
Резко хлопнула дверь ангара, и Такасуги дернулся, словно нашкодивший школьник, ткнулся лбом в щеку Гинтоки и замер так, переводя дыхание. Его хрипы эхом отдавались в груди Гинтоки, бульканьем в легких, ноющим напряжением там, где когда-то был живот.  
– Шинске-сама, – испуганно всхлипнула Матако. Такой момент испортила – Гинтоки горестно булькнул, считая кровавых бабочек, рассевшихся в волосах Такасуги.  
– Да, я здесь. Со мной все в порядке, – он отстранился и вытащил руку из-под головы Гинтоки. Затылок встретился с холодным полом, и захотелось протестующе замычать, качнуться следом за рукой – просто потому что тепло, потому что когда кто-то был рядом, думать о наступающей смерти было не так страшно.  
– Я здесь, – пробормотал Такасуги, на этот раз для Гинтоки, и взял его за руку. Стало обидно до ужаса – его бросали ради блондинки в короткой юбке. Гинтоки тоже мог бы переодеться в короткую юбку и продемонстрировать длину своих невероятно красивых и мускулистых ног, но дыра в животе испортила бы все впечатление.  
– Как ты выбралась? – Такасуги подошел к Матако, на ходу доставая сигареты. Он двигался плавно, покачиваясь в кроваво-красной дымке, словно они все находились на борту огромного корабля. – Что-нибудь про остальных известно?  
– Я побежала. Увидела, как этот придурок вытащил свою пушку, и как только он начал палить по несчастным служащим, побежала. Вы же знаете, Шинске-сама, я не предательница, я хотела вас догнать, но не смогла – потеряла в поднявшейся давке. Тогда я решила, что глупо попадаться копам, и просто направилась к месту встречи. Кстати, вы заметили, что он был готов положить нас всех – стрелял без разбору и срать хотел, что под пули могут попасть свои же, – Матако трясло, она срывалась на ультразвук, и гласные резали Гинтоки по живому. Он попытался приподняться, чтобы попросить её вести себя потише, но не смог даже оторвать голову от пола.  
– Шинске-сама, давайте отойдем? Мне хочется кое-что обсудить с вами, – она наконец-то обратила внимание на Гинтоки. – А этот… в порядке?  
– Сильно похоже, что он в порядке? – Такасуги цыкнул и развернулся. – Пойдем в соседнюю комнату.  
– Эй, стой, не уходи, – лающим хрипом выдавил из себя Гинтоки. – Не бросай меня, Шинске.  
– Я не брошу тебя, не бойся, – голос звучал совсем близко, но из-за красного тумана перед глазами никак не получалось разглядеть, что происходит. – Матако...  
Гинтоки услышал перешептывания – по интонациям было понятно, что они спорят. Ну или пытаются это делать – Матако вряд ли могла всерьез возражать Такасуги. Это жаркое перешептывание длилось целую вечность, растянувшуюся на пару минут, но затем все стихло, и раздался щелчок. Что-то холодное и тяжелое легло в руку, не занятую спасением внутренностей, отчего озноб пробил Гинтоки, и он приоткрыл глаза.  
– Я оставлю тебе пистолет на всякий случай. Если что – стреляй. Или кричи – я буду совсем рядом и в любом случае тебя услышу.  
– Я слежу за тобой, – произнесла Матако полушепотом, проходя мимо. Носки её туфель уперлись в колено. – Я знаю все, о чем ты думаешь.  
У Гинтоки просто не осталось сил, чтобы оттолкнуть её. Или высказать, какой Такасуги мудак, что не отвез его в больницу, как холодно ногам, от которых остались только жалкие огрызки, как страшно умирать одному.

***

Такасуги заметил, что у него дрожат руки только когда попытался прикурить – с третьей попытки все же получилось поджечь сигарету, и горький дым царапнул горло. Матако тоже дрожала, но всем телом – адреналин, вскипевший в крови во время столкновения с копами, наконец-то схлынул, и напряжение начало отпускать. В комнате было тихо, и свет едва пробивался сквозь замызганное окно у самого потолка. Матако подошла совсем близко – Такасуги даже почувствовал, что от неё пахнет цветочными духами и порохом, а потом она положила руку ему на плечо и заговорила тихо и непривычно серьезно.  
– Шинске-сама, среди нас – крыса. Я точно вам говорю, кто-то нас сдал, – она отстранилась на пару сантиметров и скрестила руки, ненавязчиво подчеркнув грудь, обтянутую коротким топом.  
– И кто же мог совершить подобное? – Такасуги ухмыльнулся, но вышло слишком нервно, он заметил, как от этой ухмылки передернуло Матако.  
– Вы прекрасно знаете, что я не могу сомневаться в вашем выборе. Но эти двое новеньких – Низо и Гинтоки, – она скривилась, бросив взгляд на дверь. – Я не доверяю ни первому, ни второму, – качнув головой, сделала шаг в сторону.  
Такасуги, прикрыв глаза, задумчиво затянулся. Низо – это была хорошая идея, вполне могла сойти за правду. Неуравновешенный, повернутый на своем оружии и абсолютно без крыши. Такасуги кивнул.  
– Да, я думал об этом. Полиция заявилась слишком быстро, сразу, как тот тупой администратор нажал кнопку тревоги.  
– Вот и я о чем! – Матако ходила из угла в угол, каблуки туфель цокали по разбитому кафелю, и Такасуги никак не мог услышать, дышит ли еще Гинтоки. Весь план катился в тартарары, безобидная, в общем-то, операция грозила пиздецкими проблемами, и у Такасуги внутри все скручивало от странного и совершенно неуместного удовольствия. А еще были камни…  
– Кстати, ты не видела, кто взял камни? – Матако остановилась, повела плечами и странно хихикнула.  
– Я. Камни взяла я, – она повернулась к Такасуги и самодовольно улыбнулась. – Они спрятаны в надежном месте, так что как только выберемся из этой передряги, я отведу вас туда.  
– Ясно, – Такасуги хотел еще что-то сказать, спросить, не видела ли она, куда побежал Бансай и все ли в порядке с Хенпейтой – кажется, того ранил охранник, когда они отступали, но тут снова хлопнула дверь, и Такасуги, выкинув сигарету в сторону, рванул в соседнюю комнату, на ходу доставая пистолет.  
На пороге, прислонившись плечом к двери, стоял Низо.  
– Развлекаетесь? – он мазнул слепым взглядом по крови, разлившейся вокруг тела Гинтоки, хищно повел носом и оскалился в похотливо-жадной усмешке. – О, первая кровь, – смешно покачиваясь, он прошел внутрь. Низо походил на раненого или на пьяного – ноги чуть не заплетались, зато от него буквально разило запахом крови, сытостью и удовлетворением. Такасуги даже стало завидно – он уж точно не умел так расслабляться.  
– Ты какого хера сотворил?! – Матако выскочила вперед, на ходу вытаскивая пистолет из кобуры. – У тебя крыша поехала? А о нас ты не подумал?  
– О чем ты? Я просто позаботился о том, чтобы никто не открыл свой поганый рот или не вызвал подкрепление, – он все-таки споткнулся о собственную ногу и по стене съехал вниз. Только сейчас Такасуги заметил, что брюки с правой стороны были темнее, и неровный след из кровавых капель тянулся от самого входа, как хлебные крошки Гензеля и Гретель.  
– Ты ранен? – он не хотел рубить вслепую, ему нужен был свидетель, и разозленная, доведенная до ручки Матако была просто идеальным вариантом.  
– Есть немного, но это такие мелочи.  
– Мелочи? – Матако сделала пару широких шагов, и оказалась спиной к Такасуги. – Ты считаешь, что жизнь Шинске-сама – это мелочи?!  
Матако не могла его видеть, и Такасуги позволил себе обернуться – Гинтоки лежал на боку, не двигаясь, но все еще крепко сжимал пистолет в руке. Он выглядел до ужаса невинно, хотя с ног до головы был обагрен кровью. Такасуги стало страшно – так выглядят мертвецы.  
– Тебе не стоит так сильно доверять этому человеку, – Такасуги резко обернулся и уперся взглядом в зеркальные стекла очков Низо, но тот тут же опустил голову и достал свой кольт. Он поднес его к носу и жадно втянул воздух, по лицу тут же разлилось блаженное выражение, прикосновения к стволу выглядели до ужаса интимно и неприлично. – Мой дружок благодарит вас за возможность оттянуться как следует.  
– Ты что, пьян?! – Такасуги нравилась Матако – конечно, исключительно как друг. Вспыльчивая, откровенная, она кидалась в бой, не застегнув броню. У Матако была её уверенность, в которой застревало любое оружие.  
– Да, я пьян запахом смерти, я пьян вечерней моросью, у меня для вас подарок, ребята, – он вытянул ноги, придерживая себя за бедро. – Нужно дойти до моей тачки – там в багажнике лежит.  
Такасуги прищурился и заинтересованно посмотрел в сторону выхода. Подарок – это звучало опасно, и каждая клеточка его тела задрожала в предвкушении: “Только дай повод, просто позволь мне убить тебя”.  
– Лови, – Низо кинул ключи, но слегка смазал движение, и те улетели чуть дальше – Такасуги услышал, как они звякнули, прокатившись по полу. Ключи оказались в самом неподходящем для них месте – в крови Гинтоки, прямо рядом с указательным пальцем серовато-белой руки.  
– Эй, чувак, давай лучше я поведу, – пробормотал Такасуги себе под нос. Он подошел совсем близко, так, что кровь почти касалась носков его ботинок, и присел, глядя совсем не на ключи. Только когда грудная клетка Гинтоки слегка шевельнулась, выдавая, что тот еще дышит, Такасуги потянулся вперед, коснулся рубашки, уже задубевшей от крови, и протер ключи, решив, что хуже уже не будет. Горячее дыхание щекотнуло ладонь.  
– Я с вами, Шинске-сама! – настойчиво произнесла Матако у него за спиной, и Такасуги, обернувшись к ней, решил не возражать.  
Машина была припаркована прямо напротив входа. Такасуги, оглядевшись вокруг, быстро подошел к багажнику и вставил ключ в замок, пытаясь не обращать внимания на Матако, прижавшуюся к нему грудью и жарко дышавшую в шею.  
В багажнике лежал коп, связанный по рукам и ногам. Когда солнце ударило ему в глаза, он зажмурился, смешно сморщил нос и чихнул.  
– Ну привет, – Матако склонилась над багажником. – Такой хорошенький, а уже коп? – Такасуги отстранил её в сторону и взглянул внимательнее – кажется, парнишку звали Ямазаки, и он был личным помощником Хиджикаты – та еще заноза в заднице.  
– Сейчас разберемся, чем он может быть нам полезен, – Такасуги перекинул его через плечо и понес обратно в ангар, пока Матако закрывала багажник.  
Они привязали Ямазаки к стулу и вытащили кляп.  
– Ну что, без своего начальника ты не такой смелый? – Такасуги отошел на пару шагов назад, закуривая. Ямазаки молчал, судорожно обводя помещение взглядом, будто искал кого-то. Но, найдя, вздрогнул и вжался в спинку стула – он смотрел на лежащего в луже собственной крови Гинтоки, и в его глазах наконец-то начал появляться страх.  
– Он... мертв?  
– Почему тебя это волнует? – Матако склонилась над Ямазаки – тому, наверное, открывался хороший вид на её грудь, но возможности оценить собственное счастье, он был не в состоянии из-за упирающегося в живот пистолета. – Вы знакомы?  
– Я простой патрульный, я ничего не знаю, – Такасуги заметил, с каким трудом сдерживается Ямазаки – ему было страшно, и никто не стал бы его винить, открой он свой рот – пуля прошла бы сквозь глаз навылет еще до того, как он произнес бы первую букву имени.  
– Простые патрульные иногда знают гораздо больше, чем кажется, – Низо возник за спиной Ямазаки, неловко приволакивая ногу. – К тому же, от тебя совсем не пахнет патрульным: ни страха, ни вони машин. Ты пахнешь силой и тем копом, который был во главе окружившей нас колонны.  
– Не знаю я ничего! И вообще, почему вы меня обнюхиваете?! – Ямазаки дернулся, мотнул головой, но Низо схватил его за плечо и притянул к себе.  
– У тебя чудесный запах, и ты совершенно зря портишь его ложью, – Низо нагнулся и обхватил Ямазаки за шею, сдавливая. Тот захрипел, задергал ногами и широко открыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть спасительный воздух. Такасуги вдруг стало противно – он не собирался и дальше позволять Низо творить, что тому вздумается.  
– Отпусти его, – Такасуги сделал шаг вперед и уставился прямо в безумные, слепые от ярости глаза. – Низо, я приказал отпустить парня.  
Такасуги ненавидел, когда его приказам не подчинялись, терпеть не мог объяснять причины своих поступков, и поэтому всегда тщательным образом подбирал команду. Низо перестал вписываться в их коллектив, его членские взносы были давно пропиты, а проценты по акциям должны были перейти к следующему владельцу.  
Видимо, Низо и правда мог бы стать хорошим парфюмером – ровно за секунду до того, как Такасуги потерял бы терпение, он опустил руки и сделал шаг назад.  
Ямазаки разразился сухим лающим кашлем и ослаблено повис на стуле, опустив голову на грудь.  
Такасуги отвернулся от него и посмотрел на Гинтоки, выпуская ровные колечки дыма в воздух.  
– Знаешь, если бы ты просто назвал нужное имя, все закончилось бы куда быстрее, – Такасуги пожал плечами и посмотрел прямо в глаза Ямазаки.  
– Я...ничего не знаю, – Ямазаки опустил голову, и Такасуги тяжело вздохнул – в принципе, ничего другого он и не ждал.  
– Ну, если ты ничего не знаешь, то ты нам больше не нужен, – Низо резко шагнул к Ямазаки и приставил пистолет к его затылку.  
Ямазаки зажмурился, Такасуги зло выщелкнул сигарету в сторону, Матако вскинула свои пистолеты. Воздух буквально наэлектризовался, когда сзади раздался спокойный голос.  
– Кажется, тебе сказали не трогать парнишку, – в дверях стоял Бансай, и от его рук тянулись тонкие струны.  
– О, Бансай, так ты все-таки жив?  
– Извините, задержался – в кофейне неподалеку была ужасная очередь, но у них просто восхитительный кофе, – он замер в паре шагов от Гинтоки, почти вступив в его кровь сапогами. – А вот у него, как я смотрю, дела плохи.  
– Да, знаешь, – Такасуги сделал паузу.

***

Гинтоки схватил его за руку и дернул вперед – они пробежали между лежащих на полу людей, мимо стекающего по стене администратора, нелепо зажимающего разорванное пулей горло. Все вокруг слилось в сплошное красно-синее марево, а в голове стоял гул полицейской сирены.  
– Сюда, – Гинтоки толкнул неприметную дверь, и на Такасуги обрушился шум с улицы: человеческие голоса, гудящие автомобили – все сливалось в общий гомон. Они словно выпали в другое измерение. Такасуги шагнул в сторону от прохода, и Гинтоки закрыл за ним дверь.  
– Ты чувствуешь её? Чувствуешь? Это свобода машет нам рукой, – шальная улыбка плясала на его губах, и Такасуги вдруг самому стало весело, он достал сигареты и прислонился к стене, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях – страха почему-то не было, зато был азарт и мальчишеский задор.  
– Ты как вообще понял, что пора бежать?  
– Просто у меня слух лучше, чем у тебя. Я удивлен, что тебе еще не выписали слуховой аппарат и коляску с автоматическим управлением – бегаешь, как старушка преклонных лет.  
– И часто ты со старушками тренируешься?  
– Шинске! Да ты, я погляжу, шутить научился! – Гинтоки ткнул его в бок и развернулся в сторону улицы. – Нам уходить надо бы.  
Рядом с Гинтоки было легко – мир делился не на черное и белое, а на “мы” и “они”, при чем “мы” – это были только они с Гинтоки и никого больше. Мир на двоих, мир для двоих, мир у их ног.  
Они подлетели к стоящей у обочины чужой машине, и Такасуги рванул на себя дверь – та, на счастье, оказалась открытой.  
– Лезь, – коротко рыкнул Гинтоки. Такасуги сначала не понял, почему его голос так изменился – легкость ушла, оставив то самое каменное дно, о которое когда-то разбилась их дружба. – Лезь, блядь.  
А потом прозвучал выстрел.  
Бах! Бах!  
Такасуги не успел увернуться, он вообще не ожидал выстрела – так и стоял рядом с открытой дверью, когда Гинтоки, развернувшись, словно какой-нибудь герой остросюжетного боевика, заслонил его собой. Внутри все оборвалось – он словно сам словил пулю, потому что Гинтоки, схватившись за крышу машины, начал медленно оседать на пол. Считанные доли секунды ушли на то, чтобы выхватить пистолет. Он видел этих ублюдков – двое патрульных продирались сквозь толпу прямо к ним, и времени на раздумья просто не оставалось, так что Такасуги просто сделал шаг в сторону, освобождая место для Гинтоки, чтобы тот смог залезть внутрь, а сам нажал на спусковой крючок.  
В воздухе запахло порохом, окружающее пространство оглохло сразу от двух выстрелов. Такасуги недоуменно глянул на себя, но не заметил ни царапины, и только потом – краем глаза – Гинтоки сидел у его ног, выставив вперед пистолет.  
Они успели залезть в машину, пока толпа, визжа, словно на скотобойне, обступала убитых полицейских. Такасуги помог Гинтоки забраться на заднее сиденье, а сам сел за руль. У них были считанные секунды, и они все сделал правильно.  
Такасуги выдохнул.

***

– А, забудь. Посмотри, что можно сделать – я обещал, что ты окажешь ему первую помощь, – очнувшись, продолжил Такасуги.  
– Как скажете, – Бансай все-таки вступил в кровь, подошел вплотную и опустился на корточки. Он был умным – знал, когда стоит задавать вопросы, а когда лучше промолчать. Сам Бансай называл это “умением слушать ритм души”, Такасуги подозревал, что тот просто был хорошим психологом, повернутым на музыке.  
– Не бойся, с ним все будет в порядке, – Ямазаки за спиной шумно вздохнул, и Такасуги чуть сам не придушил его.  
– Матако, я думаю, самое время забрать камни и можем уезжать, – он старался контролировать собственный голос, потому что праздновать победу еще было рано. – Если Хенпейта жив, он выберется, а задерживаться здесь дольше слишком опасно.  
– Да, конечно! – они уже пошли к выходу, когда их остановил вопрос Бансая.  
– Вы меня не подождете? Мне тоже надо в город. Я закончу через пару минут, – вот чьей манере держаться можно было позавидовать. Он оставался собранным, даже сидя по пояс в крови и зашивая полутруп.  
– Как скажешь, я пока заведу машину, – Матако тем временем выскользнула наружу. У неё тоже было чутье, настроенное исключительно на настроение Такасуги.  
– Ты думаешь, не опасно оставлять их наедине? – Бансай кивнул в сторону Ямазаки и притихшего Низо.  
– Ты же связал его, так что все будет в порядке. Или ты сомневаешься в собственных силах?  
Бансай в ответ промолчал, посмотрел на лицо Гинтоки и выпрямился.  
– Ему бы в больницу. С нами он загнется, – он направился к двери, оставляя за собой кровавые следы.  
– Да ты почти что Франкенштейн, – ехидно отметил Такасуги.  
***  
Гинтоки пришел в себя от нестерпимой головной боли – что-то стучало в висках, царапало череп изнутри, рвалось, рвалось наружу.  
– Ты думаешь, что выйдешь отсюда живым, да? – донесся откуда-то сбоку чей-то шелестящий голос. – Думаешь, им нужен лишний свидетель? Да ничего подобного.  
Гинтоки повернул голову и увидел, как Низо стоит рядом с парнишкой в полицейской форме, приставив к его затылку пистолет. Мир все еще расплывался перед глазами, а страшная головная боль мешала думать.  
– Я не буду выпускать в тебя пулю. Просто сверну шею, а затем подстрою все так, будто ты пытался сбежать, – Низо рассмеялся противным визгливым смехом, и у Гинтоки что-то перемкнуло, он перекатился на бок, сжал в руках пистолет – он никак не мог вспомнить, откуда он там взялся, все мысли занимал этот парнишка на стуле – Гинтоки откуда-то его знал. Его звали Джимми или как-то так.  
Прогремел выстрел, и праздничные фейерверки расцвели кровавыми цветами перед глазами Гинтоки.  
Джимми втянул голову в плечи и заорал – со стороны это смотрелось жутковато – Низо с простреленной головой повалился на пол, уткнувшись лбом в спинку стула, а Джимми все продолжал кричать, чуть не срывая голос, и трясся на стуле, словно в припадке.  
– Захлопнись, – собственный голос поразил Гинтоки: в нем была усталость и спокойствие, и совсем не было боли. – Разорался, как юная барышня в первую брачную ночь.  
– Ты жив? – крик оборвался, словно вдруг у радиоприемника отключили громкость.  
– Ну похоже на то, думаю, в аду народу должно быть побольше, – Гинтоки перевернулся обратно на спину. – Тебя как зовут?  
– Ямазаки. Меня зовут Ямазаки.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Джимми. А я Гинтоки, я тоже коп.  
– Я знаю, Хиджиката представлял нас друг другу пару месяцев назад.  
– Правда? Не помню такого. Ну да ладно. Сейчас, Джимми, главное – дождаться остальных. Нам просто надо было загнать их в ловушку – в такую, когда им придется позвать на помощь тех, с кем они заключили союз. Как только эти ребята появятся, полиция ворвется сюда, и мы сможем пойти домой. Все ясно, Джимми?  
– Но я не Джимми, – Ямазаки опустил голову и улыбнулся. – Я рад, что вы живы.  
– А я-то как рад, ты себе не представляешь! А теперь просто посиди молча, у меня ужасно болит голова – болит так, будто я вчера выпил дюжину бутылок и занюхал все это дело парой граммов кокса. А я не помню, чтобы вчера нюхал кокс, так что понимаешь – я не очень настроен на разговоры.

***

Хиджиката ждал Гинтоки в дешевой забегаловке на другом конце города. Он был одет в штатское, зачем-то нацепил на нос черные очки и повязал волосы красной банданой. Гинтоки некоторое время наблюдал за ним через окно – конечно же, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии слежки.  
– Опаздываешь, – Хиджиката был не в настроении, и пепельница перед ним полнилась все новыми и новыми окурками.  
– Извини, задержался на собрании анонимных грабителей. Я, видишь ли, законопослушный гражданин, от которого требуют противозаконных действий – страданиям моим нет конца.  
– Перестань идиотничать. Расскажи лучше, как все прошло? Он принял тебя? Проблем не было? – Хиджиката нервничал, и Гинтоки это просто до ужаса нравилось – грела мысль, что придурок все-таки переживал за него, как бы ни скрывался за показным равнодушием.  
– Ну, что бы за проверку не проводил Бансай, я её прошел. Мы выпили немного, покурили – ты знаешь, что у Такасуги просто охренеть какая трава? Он дилер или так, для себя закупает? Потому что я такого кайфа не ловил уже лет десять.  
– Ты куришь и пьешь при исполнении служебных обязанностей? – Хиджиката нахмурился и как-то особенно зло сжал бутылку майонеза над порцией картофеля фри.  
– А что ты предлагаешь, отказываться? Если ты не знал, все преступники занимаются всякими такими делишками. У меня просто не было выбора! – он пожал плечами и спас пару кусочков картошки, еще не пострадавших от жестокого обращения. – К тому же, я не состою в штате.  
– Я предлагаю думать головой, а не тем местом, на котором ты обычно сидишь.  
– О, а ты часто думаешь о том месте, на котором я сижу? Соскучился? – Гинтоки протянул ногу вперед и коснулся колена Хиджикаты. – Я тоже соскучился, – он перегнулся через стол и погладил его по щеке, смазывая капельку майонеза. Палец будто сам собой соскочил и прошелся по губам. Хиджиката – слегка колючий из-за дневной щетины, знакомый, прокуренный с ног до головы, был слишком близко. Просто непозволительно.  
– Ты что творишь, придурок! – Хиджиката дернулся назад, ударился головой о низко висящую вывеску и застонал, облокачиваясь на стол. – Ненавижу тебя.  
– Я тебя тоже. Ну так что, пойдем, снимем комнатку? У меня завтра будет очень тяжелый день, и если ты не поможешь мне расслабиться, все грозит сорваться.  
– Ограбление? – Хиджиката напрягся, проигнорировав предложение.  
– Нет, просто вечер со старым другом, – Гинтоки поморщился и вдруг поскучнел – ему не хотелось говорить о Шинске. Ему вообще не нравилась вся эта затея с подставными копами, со шпионской деятельностью и слежкой, но Кихейтай заигрались, и могли пострадать невиновные.  
– Пойдем.  
Гинтоки посмотрел вверх – у Хиджикаты было слишком сосредоточенное выражение лица. Такое выражение появлялось у него от слишком долгого воздержания или когда его люди были в опасности, а так как никакой опасности вокруг видно не было, Гинтоки тут же вскочил из-за стола и, позволив Хиджикате самому расплатиться за обед, пошел к выходу.  
Все было и правда хорошо – когда он пришел к Такасуги в клуб, его сначала не хотели пускать, но пароль, известный только им, сработал лучше волшебной палочки – амбалы расступились и позволили Гинтоки пройти.  
Вокруг гремела музыка – что-то электронное, с убойными басами, от которых все внутренности вздрагивали и требовали движения.  
– Какие люди, – протянул Такасуги, не повышая голос. Он незаметно подошел сзади, и ствол уперся прямо в поясницу Гинтоки. Было приятно – его не забыли, было нервно – музыка долбила в уши и мешала говорить, заталкивая слова обратно в глотку, а еще очень хотелось выпить.  
– Я соскучился, – прокричал он, обернувшись, но не двигаясь с места. – А у тебя, говорят, подают отменнейшие коктейли.  
– Что правда, то правда, – Такасуги прижался почти вплотную, и его дыхание щекотало шею – видимо, привстал на цыпочки или прикупил себе обувь на высоком каблуке, пытаясь справиться с комплексами. – У тебя есть полчаса. По старой дружбе.  
Под дулом пистолета Гинтоки шел сквозь толпу, расступавшуюся перед ним, как море перед Моисеем. Встречи с Такасуги никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим, встречи с Такасуги будоражили кровь и всегда были на адреналине.  
Вот и сейчас: душная кабинка на двоих, незаметный персонал и все еще готовый вгрызться ему в горло Такасуги. Музыка стала потише, а пряный коктейль ударил в голову, и Гинтоки не нашел ничего лучше, как наклониться вперед и, взяв Такасуги за ворот рубашки, поцеловать. Это уже потом Такасуги повалил его на диванчик и стащил брюки, это уже потом стершиеся колени больно елозили по ковровому покрытию, это уже потом синяки расплывались по коже. А сейчас – мятный вкус во рту Такасуги буквально сводил с ума, а его язык вытворял что-то невообразимое.  
– Я тоже скучал, – пьяно заметил Такасуги, когда они опустились на пол, и Гинтоки натянул чужую рубашку на плечи. Шампанское пенилось в бокалах, и он никак не мог оторваться от бесконечного бега пузырьков. – Так зачем ты пришел?  
– Мне деньги нужны, – глухо заметил Гинтоки. – Точнее, я хотел сказать, работа. У тебя нет ничего на примете?  
– А как же твой фриланс – оказался не достаточно прибыльным делом? – Такасуги хмыкнул куда-то в сторону и залпом опустошил бокал.  
– Да что-то все заказчики пропали. Вот – перебиваюсь мелкими заработками, но хочется роскоши, богатств и красивых девушек в купальниках, – Гинтоки догнал Такасуги и снова разлил шампанское по бокалам.  
– А почему ты раньше не пришел? – улыбка Такасуги выглядела ненастоящей, натянутой, но в помещении было слишком темно, а Гинтоки был уже пьян.  
– Гордость. Все эта чертова гордость. Ну, и я же не знал, что у тебя такой отменный алкоголь.

***

Когда вернулись остальные, Гинтоки успел пару раз провалиться в темное муторное состояние беспамятства и выплыть наружу. Его ломало от боли, каждый сантиметр тела вопил от скручивающих спазмов, и Гинтоки, не сдержавшись, тоже вопил, чем очень пугал Ямазаки – тот постоянно переспрашивал, как тот себя чувствует.  
– Отлично чувствую. И всем советую для профилактики раз в год проходить подобную процедуру, – язвил Гинтоки и вновь погружался в себя.  
– Камни у нас, скоро подъедет Камуи, – Такасуги вошел первым. За ним шел Бансай с небольшим чемоданчиком, а чуть поодаль, оглядываясь, двигалась Матако. – Слежки…  
Такасуги замолчал, оглядывая комнату.  
– А я думал, вы оставили меня здесь подыхать, – Гинтоки сделал над собой усилие и приподнял голову.  
– Похоже, вместо тебя подох Низо? – Матако быстрым шагом прошла вперед и уставилась на уткнувшийся в Ямазаки труп.  
– Ну да, а то он тут грозился пристрелить Джимми, да еще и меня следом. Сказал, что мы от него не сбежим. Если честно, я пытался – знаете, я же очень быстро бегаю, но у двери все-таки остановился и вернулся обратно, неприлично уходить по-английски и все такое. Мамочка научила меня хорошим манерам, – Гинтоки просто не мог остановиться. Он пытался заглушить боль словами, но становилось только хуже.  
– Ага, а потом вы бегали наперегонки по ангару – типа, кто выиграл, тот и стреляет? – Такасуги подошел к нему вплотную и присел на колени. Его брюки тут же промокли от крови, хотя та уже давно должна была свернуться, но брюки темнели прямо на глазах. Возможно, темнело только у него перед глазами.  
– Шинске, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, – Гинтоки посмотрел в сторону: Матако и Бансай стояли рядом с Ямазаки, решая, что с ним делать. – Наедине.  
– Хорошо, – Такасуги обернулся. – Эй, ребята, ждите меня у черного входа – Камуи туда подъедет. Зовите, если что.  
Гинтоки дождался, когда они уйдут, а потом повернулся к Такасуги и взял его за руку.  
– Я работаю на копов, – он ожидал, что слова прозвучат слишком громко, что Такасуги отшатнется от него или ударит. Гинтоки снова было страшно – прямо как тогда, когда из него на пол ручьем хлестала кровь.  
– Я знаю.  
Слишком буднично. Подобные признания должны происходить под звук фанфар, под дробь барабанов, ну как минимум на берегу озера, когда в небе сверкают фейерверки. Гинтоки был разочарован.  
– Знаешь?  
– Да, знаю, но видишь ли – ты спас меня, ты подстрелил копа, а в моем мире такие вещи просто так не забывают. Я отдам тебе этот долг, а до тех пор не смей умирать.  
Он выпрямился, сунул что-то в руку Гинтоки и встал.  
– Не смей, слышишь?  
В руке у Гинтоки осталась бутылка сакэ.  
Когда в дверь ворвалась полиция, Такасуги уже и след простыл – их вместе с бандой забрал Камуи – Гинтоки перекатил на языке это имя. Камуи.  
– Проверить все здание! – громкий голос Хиджикаты вернул головную боль, и Гинтоки, отвинтив крышку, приложился к горлышку. Это оказалось то самое сакэ, что они пили с Такасуги в последний вечер перед операцией.  
Хиджиката подбежал спустя пару глотков. Он выглядел испуганным, и это страшно льстило самолюбию Гинтоки – не каждый день можно было увидеть в глаза Хиджикаты страх.  
– Камуи. Главаря этой второй банды зовут Камуи, – Гинтоки закашлялся, и спирт, вернувшись по пищеводу обратно, обжег горло.  
Хиджиката хотел что-то сказать, но, качнув головой, просто достал сигареты. Он старался не смотреть на рану в животе Гинтоки, но, видимо, безуспешно.  
– Ты в порядке? – Гинтоки посмотрел на него пару секунд, переваривая вопрос, а потом, не сдержавшись, расхохотался, захлебываясь вернувшейся кровью и судорожно вцепившись в рану. Было чертовски больно, но он просто не мог сдержаться.  
– Слушай, никогда не думал, что скажу это, но этот вопрос реально бесит, – он все еще смеялся, когда на заднем дворе раздались выстрелы.  
– Они уходят! – Хиджиката глянул на подчиненных, затем на Гинтоки, и резко опустился на пол.  
– Ну так догоняйте, что смотрите! И оцепите территорию!  
Он взял из рук Гинтоки бутылку и отхлебнул, только потом уставился на этикетку.  
– Тут написано “С Рождеством”, – он был необычайно серьезен, даже для самого себя – слишком серьезен. – Мы поймаем этого Камуи, не переживай. Ему никуда от нас не деться.  
– Не пей мой подарок! – Гинтоки нахмурился и потянулся за бутылкой. Ему не хотелось говорить о проваленной операции или о Ямазаки, об убитом Низо на полу. Гинтоки хотелось домой и немного праздника.  
– Тебе нельзя пить, – Хиджиката отвел руку с бутылкой в сторону и пригвоздил Гинтоки за плечо к полу. – Зачем ты прикрыл его собой? Я видел – мы специально расчистили вам дорогу, так что те полицейские появились совершенно внезапно. Но зачем?  
Они остались в ангаре только вдвоем – большая часть отряда погналась вслед за Такасуги, а остальные стояли снаружи, опасаясь нагоняя от Хиджикаты за то, что упустили сразу две опасные банды.  
– Просто подумал, что за мой героизм мне дадут премию, – Гинтоки пожал плечами и отвернулся в другую сторону.  
– Вместо премии встретишь Рождество в больничной палате! – рявкнул Хиджиката, склонившись совсем близко – носом к носу.  
– А ты принесешь мне что-нибудь вкусненькое? В больницах обычно кормят преотвратно, – Гинтоки все еще говорил, не глядя на Хиджикату. У Гинтоки перед глазами стоял Такасуги, который говорил “Я знаю”. Он повторял это снова и снова, пока не зазвенело в ушах, а голос Хиджикаты не уплыл в другое измерение.  
Обратно его вернул поцелуй – грубый и жадный, собственнический до одурения, и Гинтоки, наконец, выдохнул – медленно, очень медленно он начал возвращаться в настоящее.


End file.
